mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Megumi Ogata
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Seiyū | alias = | gender = Female | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = Japanese | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits =''YuYu Hakusho'' as Kurama Sailor Moon as Sailor Uranus Neon Genesis Evangelion as Shinji Ikari Cardcaptor Sakura as Yukito Tsukishiro | website = | agent = }} (June 6, 1965) is a female seiyū and singer from the Tokyo Metropolitan area. As a singer, she goes by the name em:óu. She attended Tōkai University, but left due to lack of interest. She is also best known for voicing Yugi Mutou/Dark Yugi in the original Toei series. Personal history Megumi started out as a musical actress. She attended the same classes as Rumi Kasahara and the late Shiho Niiyama. She used to be affiliated with Aoni Production. Because of her husky voice, she is often typecast as either young men and boys or tomboyish females (a famous example of this being Sailor Uranus, a popular character from Sailor Moon known for being a charming tomboy in her civilian form). It is also because of this that she is sometimes referred as "Aniki" ("Big brother" in Japanese, usually used in gangs) by fans. She married for the second time on April 1, 2004. Megumi appeared on NHK's second anime song marathon on April 30 along with fellow seiyuu Ichiro Mizuki. Voice roles Leading roles in bold Television animation *Angel Beats! (Ayato Naoi) *Angel Heart (Yan Fanyui) *Ayatsuri Sakon (Sakon) *B't X (Karen) *Bleach (Tia Harribel) *Captain Tsubasa J (Jun Misugi) *Cardcaptor Sakura (Yukito Tsukishiro, Yue) *Case Closed (Ayako Nagai) *Devil Lady (Kurosaki) *Detective School Q (Kyū Renjō) *Elemental Gelade (Rasati Tigres) *Flame of Recca (Aki) *Full Moon o Sagashite (Izumi Lio) *GetBackers (Clayman) *Ghost Stories (Akane of the Broadcast Room) *Ghost Sweeper Mikami (Yokoshima's mother, high-leg ghost, others *Great Teacher Onizuka (Juria Murai) *Karakurizōshi Ayatsuri Sakon (Tachibana Sakon) *Kyoshiro to Towa no Sora (Waruteishia) *Magic Knight Rayearth (Emeraude, Eagle Vision) *Android Announcer Maico 2010 (Masudamasu) *Neo Ranga (Myō Ōmori) *Neon Genesis Evangelion (Shinji Ikari) *Power Stone (WangTang) *Project ARMS (Al Bowen) *Sailor Moon R (Vampire, Seirēn, Petz) *Sailor Moon S, SuperS, and Sailor Stars (Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus) *Samurai Deeper Kyo (Sanada Yukimura, Anayama Kosuke) *Slam Dunk (Takenori Akagi (young)) *Sonic Underground (Manic the Hedgehog) *Sorcerer Hunters (Mille Feuille) *Soul Hunter (Fugen Shinjin) *Special A (Satoru Takishima) *Tokyo Mew Mew (Masaya Aoyama, the Blue Knight, Deep Blue) *UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie (Valkyrie, Valkyrie Ghost) *Vampire Princess Miyu (Reiha, Matsukaze) *Violinist of Hameln (Sizer) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (Tōei edition) (Yugi Mutou) *YuYu Hakusho (Kurama, Shūichi Minamino, Masaru's Mother) *Zenki (Anju, Akira Gouki) OVA *Glass Mask (Maya Kitajima) *Kodocha (Akito Hayama) *Rayearth (Princess Emerald) *Miyuki-chan in Wonderland (Fuyuri) *Oh My Goddess! (Keiichi Morisato (child)) *Sorcerer Hunters (Mille feuille) *UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie (Valkyrie) Theater animation *The End of Evangelion (Shinji Ikari) *Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone (Shinji Ikari) *Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance (Shinji Ikari) *Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon R The Movie (Mamoru) *Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon S The Movie (Sailor Uranus) *The 9 Sailor Soldiers Get Together! Miracle in the Black Dream Hole (Uranus) *Yû yû hakusho: Meikai shitô hen - Honô no kizuna (Kurama) *Yû yû hakusho: Meikai shitô hen - Honô no kizuna (Kurama) Video Games *Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon: Another Story (Sailor Uranus) *Battle Arena Toshinden 2 (Officer Tracy) *Battle Arena Toshinden 3 *Tomb Raider (Lara Croft) *Shinseiki Evangelion: Koutetsu no Girlfriend (Shinji Ikari) *Street Fighter EX3 (Nanase, Sharon) *Rockman Zero (Harpuia) *Rockman Zero 2 (Harpuia) *Toshinden 2X PP (Tracy) *Rockman Zero 3 (Harpuia) *Super Robot Wars (Shinji Ikari) *Persona 3 (Ken Amada) *Tales of Vesperia Ioder/Yodel Tokusatsu *Denkou Choujin Gridman (Voice of Mateibea) Others Broadcast Radio *Ogata Megumi no MUSIC COAST *Ogata Megumi no Ginga ni Hoeru! (1996–1998) *Ogata Megumi no Ai daze!BABY! *Kyou wa Ichinichi Anison Zanmai S.S. Internet Radio Show *Ogata Megumi no Himitsu no Ha・Na・Zo・N *Ogata vs Domon MOEMOEWoo!toko-gumi! (M.O.Bay) *Bara Iro Tengoku (M.O.Bay) Personal Show *Love Letter *Ogata Megumi no Tsuki no Yoru ni Ai ma Show Full CDs *Half Moon (March 16, 1994) *Marine Legend (April 21, 1995) *Winter Bird (December 13, 1995) *Multipheno (October 28, 1996) *Santa Claus ni Naritai (November 11, 1996) * Megumi Ogata Live: Multipheno Concert Tour 1996 Winter Concert (March 5, 1997) *MO em:óu(March 11, 1998) *Megumi Ogata Live: em:óu Concert Tour 1998 ((in Tokio to Hong Kong)) (March 13, 1999) *Best "Runner" (June 30, 1999) *Rain (2001/01/10) *Aitai. ~passed and next 1992-2002~ (2002/12/04) *STOP, AND GO (2003/07/02) *Kagami no kuni no alice (2004/10/22) *Yoake no Jikan (2006/07/05) *Animegu (2007/10/03) *LiveCD「Christmas Rose2007～acoustic live」(2008/04/08) *666:rock・lock・ROCK! (2008/12/24) Singles *Tenki Ame ga Futta Hi (Jan 21, 1996) *Kaze no Bohyou (May 25, 1996) *Kizutsukanai ai wa iranai (July 10, 1996) *Wine Red no Kokoro (October 7, 1996) *Time Leap (May 25, 1997) *Jealousy no aza (December 17, 1997) *Vacation map (February 11, 1998) *Rasen (November 18, 1998) *Hikari Wo Sagashite *Run *Silver Rain (July 1, 1999) *Animal Eyes (August 22, 1999) *Ouchi wo Tsukuro (2001/12/29) References External links *M.O. Bay -Megumi Ogata's Official Site- * Ogata Megumi Ogata Megumi Ogata Megumi Category:People from Tokyo ar:ميغومي أوغاتا cs:Megumi Ogata de:Megumi Ogata es:Megumi Ogata ko:오가타 메구미 it:Megumi Ogata ms:Megumi Ogata ja:緒方恵美 pl:Megumi Ogata ru:Огата, Мэгуми zh:緒方惠美